


Observation

by kinghinatatobio (redhoodedwolf)



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chikara is #1 tkym supporter, Fluff and Angst, M/M, especially winners and losers and summer of evolution, from Chikara's pov, inspired by the stage plays, mostly exposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/kinghinatatobio
Summary: While the rest of the team was tied up with the oddball duo first years, Chikara found himself observing the other pair, thinking they just might be more than what they appear.





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Once a month, i like rewatch the stage plays ngl and every time i rewatch the tkym scenes in winners and losers it makes me want to scream so i wrote this instead.  
> Special thanks to nimbus at engekihaikyuu on tumblr for answering my [Qs](http://engekihaikyuu.tumblr.com/post/166851213832/im-so-glad-you-enjoyed-the-show-im-so-curious) on the pride scene in summer of evolution and inspiring me to finish this fic!

            Chikara had been rooting for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to get together since the beginning of the semester. He’d been interested in observing the duo since they joined the club, Tsukishima’s lack of drive and Yamaguchi’s lone-first year status especially eye-catching. He understood them in a way the third years could not. Besides, they had enough problems keeping Hinata and Kageyama in line. They could deal with that couple. Chikara could take care of these two. He was, apparently, going to be the next captain, after all.

            After a few weeks, he got the basic understanding of how the two worked. They’d been friends for several years now. Yamaguchi obviously defected to what Tsukishima said, but the younger boy was not without a backbone, able to throw out biting remarks at some of their teammates just as well as his tall companion. They leaned on each other in a way that spoke of familiarity. It was nice to think about.

            It was irritating to watch, though. Not because they were bad people or had an unhealthy friendship, but because to Chikara it was so obvious they could be so much more. So why weren’t they?

            Chikara wasn’t going to tell them this, of course. He didn’t only have time for them. He had the other rowdy second years to keep in line, too, though Narita and Kinoshita helped as best as they could, god bless them. Not to mention he had his own insecurities to worry about.

            It was just sad, you know. It’s like a missed opportunity. Chikara knew love stories. He loved film making and writing and he’d watched enough romances from different countries around the world to know exactly when a opportunity should be taken advantage of. And these boys were about to blink and miss it.

            Chikara found his eyes following them more and more often during practice, and then eventually during tournaments. He’d internally wince every time a moment happened between the pair and then nothing came of it. Like when Yamaguchi would pass Tsukishima his water bottle during a time out, and Chikara would watch as Yamaguchi stared at Tsukishima’s lips wrapped around the bottle as he greedily chugged down the water. Tsukishima popped off of the bottle and licked his lips, passing it back with a murmured “thanks” and a head nod. Their fingers would brush and stay in contact for a moment too long before the whistle would blow, and they’d be separated by the court once more.

            Sometimes Chikara would wonder if they were already together. The way they interacted was already intimate in their own way, it wouldn’t be too much of a stretch. But then there were moments he could see of hesitation, and in those moments, he could see the truth: they weren’t there yet.

            When Yamaguchi had failed his pinch serve during the game against Seijoh, there was a moment that Chikara wondered if he was the only one privy to. Yamaguchi looked devastated, lip wobbling, hands trembling. But it was Tsukishima who caught his eye. The tall blond had a hand elevated, fingers stretched out towards Yamaguchi. It wasn’t raised high enough for anyone to really notice, but Chikara did. Tsukishima curled his fingers in, took a step forward, then another, his stride getting faster—

            But the rest of the team had him beat. Daichi assured Yamaguchi that next time he would get it, and though the disappointment never dissipated, the tremble in his lip was now gone.

            Tsukishima had turned away, as if he’d never made an effort to reach out. But one corner of his mouth was quirked slightly higher than the rest, showing his pleasure.

            Chikara found himself clapping a hand down on Tsukishima’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze. Tsukishima had turned to look at him in confusion. Chikara held his gaze, and Tsukishima’s eyes widened. Chikara then dropped his hand and went to give Yamaguchi a few shoulder pats as well, for his good effort.

            Yamaguchi had achieved what he was chosen to do: shake up the atmosphere on their side of the court.

            It seemed Chikara had been the one to shake up Tsukishima, however. He felt eyes on his back several times as the game continued, though as soon as the last whistle blew, none of them felt anything for a while.

            Something was different between the pair after that. Clearly, the whole team was working through the sadness of their loss in different ways, but for the most part they were all putting 110% into practice. Chikara saw Yamaguchi leave practice alone a few times, probably going for extra serve practice which Shimada, now that that secret was out of hiding.

            But Tsukishima was pulling away from everyone, including practice. And including Yamaguchi. Chikara hadn’t thought that would ever happen, honestly.

            The preparations for Haruko were amped up this year, thanks to the invitation to join the practice camps in Tokyo with Nekoma and a few other schools Chikara had only heard of, but never interacted with.

            Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sat next to each other on the bus ride there, but Yamaguchi was tense, and Tsukishima leaned against the window, eyes closed and music blasting. Chikara watched Yamaguchi stare at Tsukishima with worry etched across his brow. His fingers twitched. Chikara wondered if he wanted to reach out but didn’t have the courage to. He could understand that.

            Practice with the other teams was absolutely brutal. Chikara was in pretty decent shape, but even then, he was left with trembling legs and aching lungs. Everyone was exhausted at the end of each day, but Chikara was proud to see everyone still participating in extra evening practices.

            Everyone, that is, but Tsukishima.

            He could tell some of their teammates had noticed as well, some muttering under breath about it, but most didn’t wish to comment. They had other things to focus on. If he was honest, so did Chikara. He spent much more time focusing on himself and his training, rather than observing the other teams.

            But Yamaguchi snapped.

            Chikara had stepped out to refill his water bottle during one of the evening practice sessions, taking the chance to stretch his sore muscles, when someone blew out the door to the gym, racing past.

            “Tsukki!” Yamaguchi screamed, and Chikara’s eyes widened as he watched Tsukishima, who had turned down the extra practice once again, come to a stop as his best friend ran at him.

            Chikara couldn’t hear the whole of their conversation, but he could see Yamaguchi’s shaking form, the balling of his hands into fists, the rising irritation as Tsukishima spoke.

            Chikara watched, jaw on the ground, as Yamaguchi shoved Tsukishima, practically throwing him to the sidewalk floor and straddling his legs. His fingers curled in the collar of Tsukishima’s jacket, wrinkling the fabric, as his words echoed in the night. “What more do you need than pride?!”

            Silence. The echo faded. Chikara could feel his heartbeat and the night winds, but that was it.

            Yamaguchi was still seething, panting in rage, breath blowing out over Tsukishima’s face. Tsukishima stayed still. Chikara couldn’t see the expression on his face, but he could imagine it.

            Yamaguchi was the one to move first, going stiff, and then sitting back on his heels, over Tsukishima’s knees, arms flailing, voice to quiet for Chikara to pick up anything other than frantic notes.

            Tsukishima finally moved then, sitting up, propping himself up on one arm, the other one reaching out and landing on Yamaguchi’s shoulder, squeezing it. He said something, face relaxed and the breaking out into a grin Chikara had never seen him wear before. It was impressed.

            Yamaguchi’s face went visibly red, igniting quickly, and then he swiftly ducked it and scrambled off of Tsukishima, allowing the taller boy to get to his feet.

            The two stared up at each other, and Chikara, turned away. He felt suddenly like he was intruding on a private moment. He went back into the gym, nodding at Daichi, and heading back to his position.

            A few minutes later, Yamaguchi returned. There was a flush to his face. He looked pleased.

            Chikara turned his attention back to receive drills with Tanaka and Daichi. He figured there probably wasn’t anything to worry about anymore.

            On the bus ride back, the pair took their usual seats together. Tsukishima kept his headphones on, leaning against the window with eyes closed. But this time, Yamaguchi was leaning into him against his shoulder. Their knees knocked. Yamaguchi was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on my tumblr [kinghinatatobio](http://kinghinatatobio.tumblr.com) or on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kinghinatatobio)!


End file.
